Fight song (assassins x OC) (highschool AU)
by mockingirl007
Summary: Ashkii had moved schools... again... with her alcholic and abusive father picking fights with her step mother she has no one to turn to... that's until she sees the brighter side of life, and meets her very first friends


_Sometimes, to protect the ones… we have to distance ourselves from them…_

Was I scared? Was I nervous? Was I afraid? Of course I was… last year of high school and I've had to move twice.

"This is the new Student, Ashkii"

I hate my name, it's so girlish, but what can you do? I look around the small classroom. My hair is short, I have blue eyes and black hair with a blonde highlight. I wear a grey shirt and red and black pattered shirt, jeans and black converse, a little part of my hair is pattered with a big red bead.

"Why don't you take a seat at the back?"

I do as the teacher says and I sit in the middle of a tanned teen and a teen with blonde hair.

I sit down with no second questions, I'd rather sit alone to be honest. I've always been alone, and I want to be forever, I don't like being too close to people, because I'll only hurt them… or they'll hurt me.

"Hey Ashkii, the name's Edward, this is Connor" introduces the blonde man

I simply reply with a smile, I take out my sketchpad and ignore the teacher, starting to draw a detailed hawk

"Ashkii, are you pay attention?" asks the teacher

My head jumps up.

"Why did they dump the tea?" she asks

"To protest a new tax on Tea which was imposed by parliament. They were saying, in effect, that "we will dump the tea and do without it before we'll pay the tax." The colonists were protesting Great Britain's taxing them without giving them representation in Parliament and a say in their own affairs.  
'No Taxation without representation' was the cry." My voice was small and shy, if she could hear me would be a miracle.

"Very good Ashkii" she says "I see you do know your basic American history"

I do a small shrug and return to my hawk, it was small and cute. I knew a lot about history, I spent most of my life caught up in worlds of my imagination, talking to people who never truly existed, I hid in plain sight, and for that I was bullied, and had to move schools… a lot.

"Hey Ash" Edward nudges me

I jump at his touch, giving me a smirk I look at him.

"What school were you from before?" he ass

"B-Blackwell," I say in my usual tiny voice

"Whoa, that's far away, so that's…"

"The other s-side of America…"

I look up at the board, big letters saying 'The Boston Tea Party' in fancy writing. I look around me, noticing that I'm completely surrounded by boys. I check my watch, still only 5 minutes into the lesson.

Detention, I got a freaking detention on the first day, only because I nicely told the guys around to be quiet, they too got one too, so I'm not alone. I sit in the corner of the room, my guitar leaning against the desk. I make sure my shirt is pulled past my wrists, I pull them past my knuckles. I stare out the window. There's also a piano in the corner of the room, probably in storage for the music room, looks brand new.

I hear a loud bang, making me squeal and jump once it hits my ears. I look back to see one of the boys on the ground with a chair on top of him, multiple chairs surrounding them as they laugh. I frown, I wish I could smile like that.

My eyes scan to the piano again, why would they store something like that?

"Sorry!" I hear one of them yell across the room

I give up and curl up on the desk, my feet on the table, my chin resting on my knees. I hate this… I feel like a bird in a cage.

I plug in my earphones and turn them up loud, to block any other noise from getting in. I click shuffle and 'Centuries' by fall out Boy comes on. I start tapping my knee to the beat of the drums.

I have memory problems, I easily forget things and people, mainly things, I can't forget people… I don't want too really. I've always had a bit of a stutter thanks to my dad, his nights out with my step, step-mum gets to him.

I feel an earbud come out, I look to my left, seeing Edward's face right up in mine, making me squeal and jump, almost falling off the table if one of the other guys weren't there.

"You're jumpy" he says

"S-sorry" I reply

"Ashkii right?" asks the guy who is helping me regain my balance.

"Y-yeah" I say dusting myself off.

"We are sorry for dragging you into our problems" says Connor… believable, he looks like a giant bloody huggable bear.

I quickly grab my phone and slip it in my bag.

"You seem stressed" says a guy who sounds French

Why would they be concerned?

"y-you all j-just scared me I-is all" I say in my usual quiet tone.

"Whoa don't shout lass!" mocks Edward

I would've slapped him across the face if I got the choice.

"Anyway, I'm Arno, that's Ezio, Altair and you already knew Edward and Connor" says the guy who sounds French

"N-nice to meet you"

"Again, we are sorry we dragged you into this"

"But at least we met a beautiful girl" says Ezio flirting with me

"I-I assure you, I'm not beautiful" say waving him off.

"Nonsense!" he says wrapping his arm around my waist, making me flinch

"P-please don't do th-that" I beg

"What?"

"Ezio, you're making her uncomfortable" explains Altair

"Oops sorry, you're not like most girls" he says letting me go

"I-I'm not like a-anyone" I say stepping backwards

"Are you okay?" asks Connor

"I-I'm fine" I lie

"So Ashkii, what do you do for a living?" asks Arno standing cautiously next to me

"I… draw" I awkwardly reply

"Cool! Ezio! You better not make any Titanic references!" he yells at the Italian

"We're going to go to the café after this shit is finished, you're welcome to join, we're meeting a friend of ours there" says Connor

"I-I can't I'm sorry" I say

"It is fine, maybe next time?"

I node sheepishly. Why are they being so nice?

Just then the Teacher bursts through the door, making me jump… yet again.

"Come on you cheeky scrubs!" he yells

Mr Davidson, the PE teacher, he's nice but harsh, he tends to make a lot of meme references…

"Come on! Out with you! Go eat some Doritos or something" he says locking the door behind us

 **Arno's POV:**

We all exit the classroom, Ashkii walks at the back of the group, not smiling, and she hasn't smiled at all today. Which worries me a bit. I can tell just by looking at her that she doesn't want to around anyone.

Once we're outside the school grounds I look back at her, but she's not there.

"sneaky little lass" says Edward with a smirk on his face


End file.
